tokufanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mai Pei
Private Mai Pei is a soldier in Fort Myers and an ally of the Cyber V Rangers. Character History Mai was assigned to Fort Myers in the aftermath of the Twins' secret being revealed on national television, and the subsequent sudden transfers of a fifth of the base personnel. She was personally recommended by Anubis "Doggie" Cruger, who was temporarily filling in for General Sauder while he was in New York. However, before the transfer took place, Emeralde slit her throat in her sleep, killing her and giving a monster named Infiltrator an opening to take over her body. Mai's own personality remained in control most of the time, except when Kalask needed reports or sabotage. Mai's arrival was singularly unnoteworthy, but she bore witness to the Rangers' first battle with the Master of Weapons, making no comment after their defeat. She subsequently manned the War Room, also observing the day to day procedures and the preparations of the Rangers. Mai was the one to escort Alexander Jenkins to the rec room to meet with his son, Walter. When Mr. Jenkins stood revealed as the man behind the smear campaign against the Twins, she helped stop Anya and Jake from trying to hurt him. Only moments later, she did the same with Wendy, reminding her that a Ranger wouldn't attack a civilian, no matter how reprehensible. Impressed, Matt offered to show Mai around, since she hadn't had time to fully acclimate to the base. However, the tour was cut short as BoaKahn attacked the base. Mai helped Matt, Wendy, and Lt. Conner protect Mr. Jenkins. In the aftermath of the battle, Mai went to talk to Matt, seeing him as a hero, and impulsively kissed him. Smitten, he returned the kiss. The two began a relationship, despite the doubts of Matt's friends. However, during a Dread attack, Mai and Matt woke up in a decomissioned bunker in a force field, trapped with Tem-Tar. Abruptly, Mai collapsed in pain, and Infiltrator left her body, explaining the full situation to both Mai and Matt's horror. Tem-Tar offered to have Infiltrator inject Mai with enough DNA to sustain her in exchange for Matt's nanites, and despite Mai's emphatic protests, Matt agreed. The Rangers intervened before he could be fatally drained, and Tem-Tar promptly broke his promise. Since Infiltrator and Mai were still connected, she felt any damage the Rangers did to the monster in the subsequent fight. Thinking fast, Jeremy managed to sever the link between the two, but Mai died in Matt's arms moments later. This drove Matt to Operation T, eventually resulting in the Techno Rangers. Shortly afterwards, Midnai noted that it wasn't the first time that Kalask has killed Mai. The Rangers learned this during the battle with Spirit Drinker, when his death freed several versions of her. Eventually, Kalask revealed that he'd once been a hero, in love with his world's Mai. Her death had driven him over the edge into villainy, and he'd been killing alternate versions of her every time he came across one. Reality 21 In this world, Mai was the only survivor of Winters' attack on Fort Myers. She and Matt had been in a relationship, but he'd died saving her. Commandroids tried to finish the job, only to be stopped by Venja and Tem-Tar, who took her prisoner. Later, she woke up in a cell, having just been freed by Matt and Takuya. Overjoyed that her lover was (apparently) alive, Mai embraced him, but realized something was wrong. With no time to explain, the two tried to get her out of the Shadow Claw, engaging Dreads and then Kalask and Bounty when they arrived. To her amazement, Matt morphed--Wendy had always been talking about Power Rangers, but never actually created morphers. Matt tried to send Takuya and Mai away as he held the villains off, but Mai insisted on returning for him--albeit with the Kyubi Crystal. Its power allowed them all to escape through a dimensional rift. It wasn't until after the Zord battle that Matt was able to explain the truth. He was an alternate version of her Matt, and in his world, she'd died. Mai understood, and even though she knew he wasn't technically her Matt, saw their meeting as a sign that they were meant to be together anyway. She was also united with the family of Mai Prime, to similar results. Adjusting was still tricky for Mai--at the very least, people were a little weirded out around the girl whose funeral they'd attended months ago. She was also technically a guest, so until the legal kinks got worked out, she didn't have much to do. On Halloween, as Mai helped with the party decorations, "Takuya" walked in on her. She noticed Wendy's morpher in his pocket, and he attacked her. Matt and Anya arrived in time to stop him from killing her, and she called the other Rangers. On Cruger's orders, she stayed with Matt (who'd been blasted with dark magic), and when Takuya and Wendy arrived, she pointed them in the direction of the fight. Afterwards, Mai went to the Halloween party in the costume Wendy had picked out for her: Phoenix, from the X-Men. Cruger informed her she'd been cleared to perform Mai Prime's duties, which made her happy, and she and Dr. Manx went to take photos of Sauder asleep at his desk, in costume as Napoleon. When SlaveDriver abducted the Rangers, Mai was desperate to find a way to help, ultimately collaborating with Lt. Conner, Takuya, and Isinia to use Kyubizord to help with the rescue efforts. Her efforts bore fruit, converting the Reality Viewer into a portal that rescued the Rangers at the last moment. As she helped Takuya back to the infirmary, she told him that she hoped he'd someday find what he was looking for. Mai and Lt. Conner were witnesses as Garfield of the Hourglass Rangers appeared to steal the Pegasus Summoner, and were unable to stop him. When the Akra Queen took over the base, Mai hid with Lt. Conner and helped convince Hawk and Angel to change sides and help them rescue Cruger and Kat. Personality Mai is somewhat impulsive, but also perceptive, though probably due to her military training she has good self-control. Talents and Abilities Mai presumably has private-level military training at least. She also has a connection with Kyubi, once amplifying its power to let herself, Takuya and Matt escape the Dimensional Limbo. She later amplified Kyubi's powers again, helping the spirit turn the Reality Viewer into a portal to rescue the Rangers from a pocket dimension that was collapsing. Appearance Mai is a petite Chinese-American. She is 18 years old, with green eyes and black hair that she keeps relatively short. The Reality 21 version of Mai's hair is red, but is otherwise identical in every way. Alternate Versions Several versions of Mai are known to exist throughout the Multiverse. It is unclear if she exists in every reality, making her a nexus point, or if Kalask subconsciously seeks out realities where she exists. Reality Sigma: In this reality, Mai is a member of the security forces within the Lightspeed Aquabase. She was first seen rescuing Jane Mitchell, the Orange Lightspeed Ranger, from a broom closet after she'd been trapped inside by a disguised Olympius. She later appeared again, catching Jane as she returned from her participation in the Reality Quake. She was eventually revealed to be a mole for Alphabet Soup. While making a report to her superior, Midnai appeared and devoured her soul, killing her. Reality 721-0387: In the home reality of Takuya Harada/Tornado, Mai Pei was the leader of a team of heroes that battled against Kalask for a time. She possessed the Kyubi Crystal, armor, and Kyubizord. She and Takuya were lovers. She was gravely injured during an attempt to battle Kalask's forces in Atlantis, and she died in Takuya's arms, but not before passing her powers and Kyubizord on to him. Various: Several Mais were seen as victims of Spirit Drinker. Their souls were freed when Anya and Matt killed the monster. Unknown: In Kalask's home reality, she was the person he strove hardest to protect, as they were very much in love. She was ultimately killed, in spite of Kalask's efforts, by a vengeful enemy. Her death drove Kalask utterly insane. 721-0388: In a reality literally right next to Takuya's, Mai was again the leader of a hero team. However here, instead of Kalask arriving, it was Hurricane, who slew this world's Takuya and stole Mai's mystical powers and Kyubizord. This Mai was left alive to mourn the loss of her beloved.